Unnamed
by KKKstories
Summary: The fire danced in my hands as Seto watched on in awe. "It's amazing..." He mumbled to himself.
1. Teaser

**UNNAMED**

_Blink, blink_

_Make the tears_

_Go away_

_Hide your fac_

_Blink, blink_

_Bring me to_

_A new reality_

_Run, run_

_My feet will fly_

_Away from them_

_Good-bye_

_Run, run _

_Help me now_

_I think I'm gonna cry_

_Hide, hide_

_In the dark_

_I'm so lost_

_Save me_

_Hide, hide_

_In the shadows_

_I cant see ahead of me_

_Burn, burn_

_Let them feel_

_What its like_

_In my heart_

_Burn, burn_

_Have a tatse _

_Of the fire in my blood_

_Soar, soar_

_Oh so high_

_In the sky_

_Through the clouds_

_Soar, soar_

_Sun so bright_

_Fly where they cant see me_

_Unnamed, Unnamed_

_Left alone_

_In the dark_

_Take me_

_Unnamed, Unnamed_

_I feel so broken_

_They dont want me_

_Blink, run, hide, burn, soar, _

_Be_

_Unnamed_

_First chapter up soon. I do not take credit for this song, a friend made it._

_-K_


	2. Unnamed 1

I slowly turned around to look at the younger girl sitting in the chair.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "They call me Unnamed."

? POV

I ran, far away from the burning village as the villagers chased after me. They think that I cause the fire…

"UN! RUN!" I hear my brother shout. I run, tears of fire running down my face. I jumped onto a tree, catapulting up into the sky, above the clouds, only to come back down and land in a POOF in the clouds. I pushed back my ears, and sobbed.

"Run… Run….Run on the clouds!" My mind was screaming. I burst out running, the tears landing with a sizzle as they hit the clouds. When I figured I was a far enough distance, I sat down and began to sob into my hands. I wasn't paying attention, and soon enough I was falling down through the clouds.

"AHH!" I shouted as I fell, pulling my tail and ears close to my body bracing for impact, and slowing myself down with a blast of fire. I slowed down, but when I hit the ground, I realized that I had not slown down enough, and I hit the ground hard.

"OOPFH" I heard the ground underneath me say, and thats when I realized I was sitting on someone.

I quickly jumped off, saying things like 'I'm so sorry' and 'sorry' over and over again. Keeping my tail and ears tucked in, I helped him up. He stands up and I see the most beautiful pair of brown eyes gazing up at me. I noticed he was wearing a long purple clock, with the hood down.

"Apology accepted. How'd you even fall on me in the first place?" He askes in wonder. I looked around and noticed there were no trees around.

Well, there goes that excuse.

"I… um…. kinda...um…" I trailed off. He looked at me strangely before laughing. I stood up taller and didn't even notice my ears and tail fling out until he reached up to touch an ear.

"EEEP!" I squealed as he touched it.

"Oh… sorry…" he said, blushing.

"It's fine, I'm just... Sensitive..." I say, looking at my feet while stroking my tail.

"Want to come to my house? We can talk there." He asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Um..." I was about to say yes when I heard the shout of a villager; the ones who where chasing me.

"I'm sorry but I'm kinda getting chased at the moment..." I trail off, laughing nervously at the end. I are him looking at me strangely and I quickly say

"I'm not a criminal or anything, it's kinda... These..." I pointed to my cat ears.

The shouts got louder, indicating that people were closer.

"I gotta go!" I say, panicked. I ran off when he yelled after me "What's your name?"

I turned and gave him a sad smile before saying, "Unnamed. They call me Unnamed."

I ran away.


	3. Unnamed 2

**Hi.**

CHAPTER 2

*one day later*

I still ran, the shouts always seeming right behind me. Night fell, and even though I knew they would have to stop, but I kept running. The creepers ran from me, but the zombies still chased and the skeletons still shot their arrows. I arrived at a golden building, with about 10 zombies chasing me and a few skeletons. I ran up to a door on the side. A young boy opened up, and I jumped in before he could complain. Closing the door, I collapsed on the ground. Closing my eyes, I didn't notice anyone.

"Take her to The Room." My eyes shot open and I sat up. Looking around, I saw 5 men crowded around me. One had sunglasses, and an amulet, another was a blue fish-thing, one was an overly fluffy dog-wolf, one had a suit and sunglasses, and one had a white V-neck with some black headphones.

"I'll do that," Headphones, as I had dubbed him, says.

Picking me up, he slung me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Just because I'm a cat hybrid doesn't mean I can't walk!" I yell, hands heating up. He yelped, dropping me, my hands burning him. As I stood up, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Take her to Seto. Now." Amulet said.

_'Seto... Why does that sound familiar?'_

I stood up, headphones guiding me, not daring to pick me up. I saw 2 little handprint burns on his back and used some fire to heal them. (AN: Get it? Fire vs fire. Cause I can.) I got bored, and started to use fire to make shapes in my hands. Making dragons fight each other, I giggled. Headphones looked over, and his face showed shock.

"What? Never seen a fire dragon before?" I teased, pushing one over to him. He ducked under it, quickly pushing me farther.

"Aw, you're no fun..." I whined.

"We're here." He said, knocking on the door in front of us. I took my time to look around. Even though we were in the gold building a minuet ago, now we were in a forest, with a little hut.

"Teleporters." Headphones said.

The door opened, and a familiar voice said "Oh, Ty! What a surprise, what are you doing here?"

I took a peek at the face talking and saw the boy from 2 days ago. I quickly blushed, remembering how I fell on him.

_'Well this is awkward...' _

"I'm just dropping off someone." 'Ty' said. Seto's face twisted in confusment.

"Who?" He asked. I poked my head out from behind Ty, and he looked at me for a second before bursting into laughter. I stepped out from behind Ty and frilled up, offended. Ty looked at us, confused out of his mind.

"I still have the bump from where you landed on me." Seto said, laughter ceasing.

I'm sure my face was bright red.

"It's not my fault you were where I was landing..." I mumbled.

Seto had a giant grin on his face as he said, "Well, come in! Why are you here?" He asked, moving aside so we could walk in. The house was much bigger than it seemed.

"I'm here because she burnt me!" Ty said, annoyed.

"Here, let me see it." Seto said, grabbing a health potion. Ty turned and took of his shirt so Seto could see his back. I smirked, since I had already healed it, nothing was there. Seto saw my smirk and said, "She already healed it, idiot."

"Oh..." He mumbled, as I started laughing. Soon enough I was on the floor, laughing so hard I cried.

"Well... She's yours now, Seto. Bye!" And with that he was gone.

"So, Seto..." I said awkwardly, trying to get rid of the rest of the giggles, "How's the family?"

"What?!" He asked, extremely confused. I giggled, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to see your room?


	4. Unnamed 3

CHAPTER 3

After I said yes, I was taken through a big maze-like form of hallways.

"How can you find your way around?" I asked, confused.

"Meh, you get used to it." He replied, shrugging.

We kept walking, going through 5 long hallways before stopping at a door.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked, looking at me.

"Purple." I replied, confused.

"Favorite mob?"

"Mooshroom."

He waved his hand over the door, and opened it.

The room was multiple shades of purple (*) and the bed was my favorite.

Pure white and purple pillows and sheets with a purple bedspread. (**)

A mooshroom plushie was sitting on the bed.

"Ahhh!" I squealed, running over and hugging it.

"You like music?" I heard an amused voice ask, and I turn around from snuggling the mooshroom and see Seto standing there.

"Um… sorry… and yeah…" I replied sheepishly.

He rolled his eyes and handed me an iPod Touch.

"I don't need it anymore, so you can have it. I hope you like the songs, and if not, then you can download more." He said, looking at me.

"Thank you!" I shout, jumping up and hugging him. I thought I thought I saw his cheeks tint a little pink, but brushed it off.

"I'll let you unpack, here's a map, find me if you need anything!" He said, walking away.

I noticed a little glowing purple dot move on the map as he walked away. I figured the dot was him, and I set the map down, picking up the iPod instead. I scrolled through the music, stopping on the one that says 'Still Here'(***).

'Musing through memories,

Losing my grip in the grey.

Numbing the senses,

I feel you slipping away.

Fighting to hold on,

Clinging to just one more day

Love turns to ashes,

With all that I wish I could say.

I'd die to be where you are.

I tried to be where you are.

Every night, I dream you're still here.

The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.

When I awake, you'll disappear,

Back to the shadows

With all I hold dear.

With all I hold dear.

I dream you're still here.

I dream you're still here.

Hidden companion

Phantom be still in my heart

Make me a promise that

Time won't erase us

That we were not lost from the start.

I'd die to be where you are

I tried to be where you are

I dream you're still here,

Ever slightly out of reach.

I dream you're still here,

But it breaks so easily.

I try to protect you,

I can't let you fade.

I feel you slipping,

I feel you slipping away...'

I had started to fall asleep, and when I had my eyes closed, I heard someone walk in, and Seto say, "Goodnight, Unnamed."

I woke up with a start, quickly looking at my iPod to see what time it was.

'6 AM? How long have I been asleep?" I thought, confused on how I slept for so long. I noticed there was a bathroom with a shower next to my room, and decided to take a shower.

Once the water was warm enough, I stepped in, and started humming. The humming soon turned into singing, and I was singing a song I had made up a few years ago.

(AN: parody of Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez

Parody mine)

''Hey girl

Come on,

log on.

Play with your blocks

We'll build the perfect buildings

When you log away,

is when they really play

You don't hear me when i say

"Mods!

Please get up,

they're griefing all my stuff,

and they using tnt for it."

The admins never listen

All this rubble glisten

Hope they don't find

all the chest in my kitchen

Places, places

Get in your places

Pull out your sword,

and put on your chest plates yeah

Everyone thinks

this sever is perfect

Please dont let them

See that we're fighting

Buildings, buildings

Do this for the buildings

They were destroyed,

now we will rebuild them

Everyone thinks

this server is perfect

Please dont let them

see the war upcoming

M-i-n-e-c-r-a-f-t

I build things,

that everyone else griefs

(M-i-n-e-c-r-a-f-t

I build things,

that everyone else griefs)

Hey girl

Look at my house

I've got it goin' on

Ha!

You're blinded by the armory

When you turn you back,

the fake armor will flash,

and i'll remember thats its a mod again.

Uh oh

The griefers are all coming!

Run now

Com'on we gotta run now

The admins never listen

All this rubble glistens

Don't let them find

all the chests in the kitchen

Places, places

Get in your places

Pull out your swords and

put on your chest plates

Yeah

Everyone thinks

This server is perfect

Please dont let them

prepare for

the war upcoming

Buildings, buildings

Do this for the buildings

They were destroyed,

now we will rebuild them

Everyone thinks

this server is perfect

Please dont let them

see that we're fighting

M-i-n-e-c-r-a-f-t

I build things that,

everyone else griefs

(M-i-n-e-c-r-a-f-t

I build things,

that everyone else griefs)

Hey girl

Hey girl

Com'on log on

Play with your blocks

We'll build the perfect buildings

Places, places

Get in your places

Pull out your swords and

put on your chest plates

Yeah

Everyone thinks

this server is perfect

Please dont let them

prepare for

the war upcoming

Buildings, buildings

Do this for the buildings

They were destroyed,

now we will rebuild them

Everyone thinks

this server is perfect

Please dont let them

see that we're fighting

M-i-n-e-c-r-a-f-t

I build things that,

everyone else griefs

(M-i-n-e-c-r-a-f-t

I build things,

that everyone else griefs)"

I stepped out and got dressed in the bathroom, and looked at the map to see where Seto was. I noticed the map was labeled, and it said he was in the kitchen.

I used the map to find my way down stairs, and when I was down in the kitchen, he said, "You know these walls aren't sound proof? Nice singing, by the way."

He smirked, and I felt my face grow red.

"Shaddup..."

"Would you like some cereal?" He asked, innocently, smirk growing wider as I blushed deeper.

"Sure..."

Threw in my own song cause why not?

*the picture on the Wikipedia page for purple

**Google "beautiful purple comforter 71JHaFNwQXL", first one

***The nightcore version is the best


	5. Chapter 5

Hai guys and yeah I know I probably scared the living poop out of you and I'm sorry.

Soooo Veryyy Sorryyyy

But I'm grounded until further notice and so I've been writing.

But before that: A review for the year!

I've lost my two best friends, was thrown into a long lasting depression, freaked out, found this (by accident, my sister had this open on her computer to a Harry Potter fanfiction and I was hooked), read and read and read on my other account XD, got the urge to write a story called Sing Me to Sleep, created KKKStories, posted it, got the first few reviews, called myself Caroline (I WAS going to be named Caroline Grace but my dad said otherwise and after 2 days the nurses got fed up with it so they put the 2 names in a paper bag/hat/whatever (there's multiple stories) and pulled out Erin. Yeah.) Was feeling on top of the world, and was breaking through my depression. I met my best friend, and even though she's on the other side of the country and is moving, she's better than L and A will ever be (Spoilers! Sorry J! XD). Life was looking up, or so I thought. School came along and with it and I failed math, the depression coming back with an evil teacher (Her name is "Spikes"! That even SOUNDS horrible!) and the depression came back and I broke. Then you guys got that AN...  
>In all honestly, I'm still not OK, but that's not the end.I failed math and got my iPod taken away until January.<br>Then I was an idiot, and now I'm grounded until my parents give it back, which hopefully will be before summer.

Anyway, back to the writing!

I need you guys to choose a story.

(Or both, but that'll probably end in slow updates and writers block)

I'll put a line and a little (very little) blurb about the story, and any more info I have!

I'll probably be back in the summer, maybe before.

Stay happy little friends, you've brought me more happiness than I can give.

Peace out!

-Erin (My real name. Happy 2015!)

Story Title: Blood Red  
>Line: "He reached down to turn the song off, but I slapped his hand away and sat back to listen."Blurb: Lillith is an enderdragon hybrid, and she's been raised to be a perfect machine, to take over our world. But when she realizes her life isn't what it seems, will she still have the urge to take over the world?<br>Notes: I have written this in more, and have a good plot.

Story Title: Sooth  
>Line: "Wake up. Your job needs to be completed." (Yeah I know this counts as two lines but oh well)<br>Blurb: Assassins. Two assassins who are forced to kill each other try to befriend the other, and then betray them. But what happens when they join a group, and are forced to stay in the room together?  
>Notes: Skylox. MUAHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE A PLAN THIS IS GONNA BE FUN (But I haven't started this...)<p>

So those are the choices! Review which one you prefer!

BAII


End file.
